The Hurt of Harry Potter
by mizz-shy-gurl
Summary: This is my version of what happened to harry from the time just after OoTP. Warning, contains rape and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long absence

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I'm working full time at the moment, until I go to university in September. I have been able to write this in my spare time, and have just finished chapter 8.**

**WARNING: This story is very disturbed and contains rape and child abuse. Do not read it if you don't like it. No flamers to have a go at me, I have warned you.**

**Chapter 1**

**When the door slammed, Harry knew he was in trouble.**

"**Boy!" Uncle Vernon screamed from just inside the door, "You think you can get those freaks to try and scare us?"**

**Harry murmured a "no," as he turned towards the stairs, hauling his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. Hedwig would already be in his bedroom.**

"**Not so fast boy!" Vernon spat out, and the nest thing Harry knew, his head hit the wall hard.**

**Remembering this from before his time at Hogwarts, he stopped his cry of pain from escaping, as he knew it would only make things worse.**

**Going back to what happens next, Harry slid to the floor and curled into a ball. Just as he had known, his uncle started kicking every part of Harry he could reach.**

**Though he stayed silent throughout, inside Harry was screaming in agony as he felt bones break under his uncle's unceasing foot.**

"**Worthless piece of scum." Vernon continued his tirade of abuse towards his cowering nephew. "We should have left you in an orphanage years ago. You're the reason for all our misfortune. Can't see why your so-called 'friends' want to be anywhere near you."**

**This continued for a long time, before Harry started coughing up blood. At the sight, Vernon recoiled, but then dragged Harry from the ground towards the cupboard, before chucking him in.**

**As Harry's world started turning to black, he heard his trunk being taken up the stairs, and Harry's last thoughts were that he was lucky to have gotten off so lightly. He would be in for a lot worse before he went back to school in September.**

**As Harry drifted back to consciousness, the pain also returned, causing him to moan weakly. He slowly felt himself to discover how much was broken and found a couple of broken ribs and a broken left arm. Looking down, he saw the blood he had coughed up during the night. 'Well, at least I'm not coughing up blood any more' he thought.**

**Harry heard the locks being undone from the door and his uncle loomed over him. Forcing him into the kitchen, his uncle snarled, "You're making the breakfast boy. And try not to burn anything."**

**Getting to work, Harry made breakfast for everyone, and was just about to get something for himself to eat when Vernon barked, "Now you have to wash up."**

**When the washing up was done, Vernon thrust a long sheet of paper into Harry's hand. "Make sure you get everything on here done, or it will be worse for you."**

**Harry knew it was going to be bad enough, but the thought of his uncle making it worse, he made his way slowly into the garden to start cutting the grass with his one good arm. He just hoped he would be able to do it all.**

**Harry was about to collapse when he completed his final task, to paint the fence. He hadn't been allowed any lunch and was starving.**

**He made his way in through the back door, remembering to first take off his trainers, and was in the kitchen when uncle Vernon arrived home.**

"**Boy! You should have dinner on by now." He screamed, and Harry got everything out to make it. Somehow he managed to cook dinner with only his right arm, as his left arm hung by his side, useless. His aunt watched him like a hawk to make sure that he didn't have anything to eat himself. When dinner was served, Harry was sent up to his room, and he gladly left the Dursleys.**

**On his way back, he took a detour into the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. At the back, he found an old tub old painkillers and took them. There was a newer tub, but he thought his aunt would notice if they went missing.**

**Reaching his bedroom, he found an old, ripped sheet at the back of the wardrobe and managed to make a scruffy makeshift sling for his arm. Having done that, Harry went to his trunk and got out some owl treats to give to Hedwig, who was looking at him from her cage with a worried expression.**

"**I'm ok." He lied to her.**

"**Boy! Come and wash the dishes." Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs, and Harry put down his book on Transfiguration that he had been trying and failing to read.**

**Hurrying downstairs, he went to the thankfully empty kitchen, and started washing up. He finally finished and went back to his room. Lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he wished he had some more chores to do. If he had chores to do, he was too busy to think. Now he had nothing to do, so all he could do was think.**

**It was entirely his fault that Sirius, Cedric and his parents were all dead. If he had never been born, they would all be alive. His parents had died protecting him; Cedric had died just because he was near him. Sirius had died for so many reasons. If Harry had tried harder to learn occlumency, if Harry had not been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap, then he would still be alive. Anyone who came near him ended up hurt. Umbridge had been right about one thing last year, he did deserve to be punished.**

**That didn't stop the dread as he heard uncle Vernon's footsteps coming up the stairs. As he entered the room, his uncle had a smirk on his face that would have made Malfoy proud. He grabbed Harry by the neck, throwing him onto the ground. "What's that?" he spat, ripping off Harry's sling and causing Harry to almost cry out in pain.**

**Then his uncle started his normal tirade of physical and emotional abuse. Harry only just managed to keep silent during this. Finally, as Harry was almost unconscious, Vernon left the room.**

**However, he returned a few minutes later, and, to Harry's horror, took off his trousers and boxers, before doing the same to Harry. He was too weak to fight him off as Vernon threw him back on the bed on his stomach. He tried to block everything out as his uncle climbed on top and plunged into him. Harry started whimpering in pain as Vernon moaned in pleasure. 'Please let this all end, let me die.' Harry thought, and Vernon came inside of him, before putting on his boxers and trousers, and walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.**

**Harry felt so dirty and unclean. He was so weak that he was unable to fight off a stupid muggle. How was he expected to defeat Voldemort?**

**This became the normal routine. During the day Harry would do chores, in the evening, his uncle would rape him, afterwards he would sneak out to the park to be alone, away from his relatives. Then when he fell asleep, he would dream of Sirius falling through the veil, blaming Harry for his death. He would change to Cedric, then his mum, and finally his dad, all blaming him.**

**That always, without fail, caused him to wake up screaming, so his uncle would come into his room and beat him some more.**

**Every three days, Vernon stood over him as he wrote to the Order, telling them that he was fine, and the Dursleys were treating him great. In return, he was given two slices of stale bread, and half a plastic cup of water.**

**Finally the day came when he found himself in a pool of his own blood and both his arms were broken. He managed to get to the desk and somehow wrote two words on a scrap of parchment that had been on the desk. He got blood all over the parchment, but he didn't care anymore.**

**Hedwig picked up the parchment in her beak. "Take it to Dumbledore." Harry croaked when Hedwig took off.**

**As Hedwig soared out of the window, Harry collapsed back on the ground.**

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of my newest story. I need a beta, so anyone interested, mail me. Everyone, tell me what you think of it, and what I can do better. I reply to all reviews as well. Oh, and just to let you know, this chapter was inspired by the Evanescence song, "Bring me to life."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Firstly I would like to thank Obnixus Patronus Tolerantius for agreeing to be my beta. This chapter has become so much better tanks to her work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Do I even need to tell you this?

Chapter 2

Snape and Dumbledore were in a room off the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place.The Order meeting had just finished. Sirius' will had been read, and theywere discussing how to get Harry from Privet Drive. It was finally decidedthat Dumbledore would retrieve him in two days, and take him backwith Side Along Apparition."You wanted to talk to me in private Albus?" Snape said."Yes Severus. I was looking for your opinion on how safe Harry is at hisrelatives. I've been worried about it since you told me about thosedisturbing memories you uncovered during the occlumency lessons."Albus replied. "I believe that Potter is perfectly safe." Severus saidthrough pursed lips. "His relatives might be slightly stricter than normal, but nothingbad will happen. Is that all?" Severus asked briskly."No, I wonder if it is at all possible for Harry to resume occlumencylessons. You know what is at stake, especially now that Voldemort is out inthe open," Albus said."No Albus," Severus countered. "The boy is too arrogant, like hisfather, and does not even try to learn it."Albus shook his head sadly. "You are letting your prejudices blind youSeverus. Just promise me that you will think about it."Severus decided to humour the old man. "Yes Albus, I will think of it."With that, they went back through the kitchen, and said a quick "goodevening" to everyone.As they left he kitchen, they almost bumped into Ron, Hermione and Ginny,who were waiting for any news on Harry. Albus stopped to tell them, andSeverus waited, so the two could go back to Hogwarts together."If all goes well, Harry should get here the day after tomorrow," Albustold them kindly, before he and Severus walked out of the door.As they got ready to disapperate, Albus caught sight of a snowy owl headingtowards him, and he put a hand on Severus' arm to stop him. There wasonly one snowy owl that would come here, Hedwig.As she reached them, Hedwig dropped the message at Albus' feet and landedon the railing outside the houses.Albus picked up the scrap of parchment with concern, having already notedthe bloodstains covering it. Severus looked over Albus' shoulder withcuriosity, wondering what mess the boy had gotten himself into this time.Turning the piece of parchment over, Albus saw the two hardly legible wordswritten on it, 'Help me', and turned to face the black haired man."We have to go and help Harry," Albus stated.Severus only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The boyhad probably gotten a paper cut and was using it as an excuse to get awayfrom his relatives. He knew he would have to follow the Headmaster though.Hedwig, seeming to understand what was going on, hopped onto Albus'shoulder as the two men apparated towards 4 Privet Drive.When they got there, Albus noted the curtains were drawn at the bedroom heknew was Harry's. He walked briskly up to the door, Severus hurryingalong in his wake, and rang the doorbell. From near the door, they heard amuffled, "Who would be calling at this time?", before the door was opened. Facing them was uncle Vernon, a huge lump of a man who didn't have any neck. When he realized who it was, his red face contorted in anger and he tried toclose the door.Albus held the door opened with strength much greater than his years, andasked with forced calm, "We'd like to see Harry, Mr Dursley."Giving up his futile attempt to close the door, Vernon barked, "He'snot here. Don't know where he is."Using legilimacy, Albus could see that he was lying, and said, "As youwon't tell me where he is, we'll just have to look for ourselves."Without warning, they walked through the door and past Vernon. Theydidn't fail to notice the bloodstain on the carpet at the bottom of thestairs, no matter how much the Dursleys tried to cover it up, and decided tostart their search upstairs.By the time they reached the top of the stairs, the smell of blood wasalmost unbearable, and this scared both of them. Reaching Harry's room,they saw the multitude of locks on the door and the cat flap near the floor.Albus tapped the door and the locks opened. Hearing a bellow from thebottom of the stairs, they heard Vernon thundering towards them, but he was stoppedat the top of the stairs by an invisible wall.Turning back, the two men braced themselves and walked into the room. Theystopped dead. They saw the bars on the window and the bloodstains all overthe room. Then they saw Harry and gasped. He was lying on the floor besidethe desk where he had collapsed. He was covered in blood and his arms weresticking out at strange angles. Crossing the room, Albus turned Harry overand saw the slashes all over him. Seeing this, Severus snapped out of hisstupor and joined the other two. He could hardly believe what he wasseeing.Hedwig hooted softly, flew onto the desk, and looked worriedly at Harry."We need to get him to the Hospital wing, Severus." Albus said sharply,and Severus could only nod before Hedwig flew back onto Dumbledore'sshoulder, and the group apparated to just outside Hogwarts grounds."Severus, get Madam Pomfrey ready for us." Albus said, and Severuschanged into his animagus form, a bat, and flew off towards the hospitalwing.Carrying Harry, Albus hurried through the school, thankful that no one elsewas around. Arriving at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried over tothem and gestured towards a bed, onto which Albus lowered Harry."What happened Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked."I'm afraid I cannot say anything Poppy until Harry decides whether ornot to tell anyone," Albus replied.With this, she shooed Albus and Severus out of the hospital wing, and gotto work. When they had reached the corridor, Albus turned to Severus andsaid, "I have to ask you to go back to Privet Drive and collect Harry'sbelongings. Oh, and I remember him saying something about hiding thingsunder a loose floorboard under his bed."Severus nodded numbly. He knew it was necessary, but he really didn'twant to go back to the place that had shattered all his notions aboutPotter. Changing back into his animagus form, he flew towards the gate anddisapperated as soon as he was past them.Arriving once again in the bloodstained room, Severus was able to properlylook for the first time. He saw the scraps of parchment on the desk, withthe owl cage beside them, the trunk at the end of the small, tattered bed, butapart from that, the room was bare. No posters on the walls, no photographslooking at you, nothing. No one deserved to live like this, not evenPotter, Severus thought.Getting down to the task at hand, Severus turned to the wardrobe and openedit. There were very few clothes in it, and all were far too big for Potter.However, they were all the clothes he could find, so he put them in thetrunk. There was only one last place to get things from, so Severus got down onhis knees and felt under the bed for the loose floorboard.When he couldn't find it, he got frustrated and used magic to move thebed across the room. He saw the floorboard immediately and took it up. Itwas crammed full of things. Letters from people, school books, a photographalbum, and a curious, unadorned black book covered in the same blood thatlittered the room.He picked the pile up and started putting them in the trunk. This gave himtime to think. Up until the occlumency lessons, he had always thoughtPotter was as much the pampered prince that his father had been. Even after thoselessons, he had still believed that Potter had been well looked after. Tonight had destroyed all those thoughts, and he felt pity for the boy, beforepushing it away. He knew from personal experience that pity would be the last thingPotter would want.As he dumped the parchment on the top of the trunk, he closed it, and,holding both it and the owl cage, he disapperated, travelling backtowards Hogwarts. When he crossed the boundaries, he made everything featherlight and carried it with ease back to the Entrance Hall, where he met Albus,who had obviously been waiting for him."Where should these go?" Severus asked him."That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Albus replied. "WhenHarry gets out of the hospital wing, I would like him to stay with you untilthe school year begins."Severus was shocked, but he soon regained the use of his voice. "Why me?You know that the boy hates me. Can you not ask Minerva? Or he could staywith the Order as planned.""Well," Albus began, "I'm asking you because you know from personalexperience what this does to someone, so you have more of an idea of what todo. I cannot ask Minerva because I think that Harry needs his privacy, andMinerva, unlike you, does not know what has happened. As for the Order, forthe same reason, as well as this, Molly would fuss, which is not what he needsat a time like this."Severus could not think of a convincing argument against that, so he foundhimself wearily agreeing and summoning a house elf to take Harry'sbelongings to his rooms. That being taken care of, the pair made their wayback to the hospital wing.Madam Pomfrey did allow them in, but only just inside the door. Albuslooked over at Harry as the nurse continued to work on him. "I have failedyou my boy," he mumbled. "How could I have been so blind as to not haveseen? Every summer you begged not to go back to the Dursleys, and everysummer I brushed you off."Severus put a hand on Albus' shoulder and said, "You couldn't haveknown, none of us could. He was very adept at hiding it."Albus nodded, but couldn't help but feel partly to blame for this.Finally Madam Pomfrey finished and allowed the two men to approach."He's obviously been attacked by a knife. That was what made those deepgashes," Madam Pomfrey told them. "Can you not tell me who did this?""I'm afraid not Poppy," Albus replied sadly as he stared at Harry, whowas covered in bandages. "How long will it be until he wakes?"Madam Pomfrey looked slightly haughty that she didn't know who had donethis, but she told them, "I've given him blood replenishing, pain relief,and dreamless sleep potions, so he should wake up tomorrow afternoon at theearliest."Albus nodded. He was already thinking of what he would tell the staff. Turning to Severus he said, "Tell the staff that there is a meeting tomorrowmorning at 11 in the Great Hall."Without a word, Severus turned and walked briskly out of the door. Albuslooked at Hedwig and asked, "Are you coming with me, or staying withHarry?"Hedwig looked at him, but stayed where she was beside Harry. Albus tookthat as an answer and followed Severus out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I have just started fresher's week, so I should be able to put them up a lot quicker now.

Disclaimer: Why do I even need to put them on? Of course I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

As Harry started to wake, he saw a blurry, white ceiling and wondered where he was.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said from near him, and he realised that he must be in the hospital wing. This was confirmed as he saw the shape of Madam Pomfrey above him.

His first thought was, 'he saved me. I don't have to go back to the Dursleys.' Then the realisation came, and he felt his stomach drop. 'He's seen the room. He knows what's been going on.'

He still couldn't move, and found that he also couldn't feel any pain. Harry thought they must have given him potions, and he feared how he must look.

A soft hoot came from beside him, and Hedwig appeared in his eye line, as Madam Pomfrey continued her check-ups.

"Thank you Hedwig." He croaked, using the voice he had hardly used since he had left King's Cross, and she affectionately nipped him on the shoulder.

"You are awake a lot earlier than you should be." Pomfrey remarked and brought him another potion to drink. "Professor Dumbledore should be here soon, he's just finishing the staff meeting."

At this, Harry began to panic. There was only one thing they could be discussing, him. When he had asked for help, he hadn't thought of the consequences. Of course teachers would have to know, but this meant pitying looks from the teachers who were ok, and sneers from those who weren't. Snape was going to get a great laugh from this.

HPHPHP

Dumbledore walked into the hall. All the teachers were there. He could see Hagrid, Minerva and Severus clearly as he walked up to the front to address them.

"I'm sorry to call a staff meeting at this time, but something has happened which you need to know. At 10.40pm last night, an incident occurred at 4 Privet Drive. Severus and I went to this incident and were forced to remove Harry from there. He will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of these holidays."

At this, a rabble broke out. "What happened?", "Why is he here?", and Dumbledore put up one hand. The hall fell silent instantly. "I'm afraid I can tell you no more until I have talked with Harry."

At this, both he and Severus left the hall. They wanted to be there when Harry awoke.

HPHPHP

As they entered the hospital wing, they saw that Harry was already awake, and had his glasses on. Dumbledore went up to Harry on his own, but when he reached the bed, he stopped. He had looked into Harry's face, and it was like a mask had fallen. He was still unable to look Harry in the eye.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I wish you had told me earlier."

Harry stayed silent, so Dumbledore continued.

"I have to tell you something Harry. I wasn't alone when I collected you; there was someone else with me."

At this, Harry winced and closed his eyes, as Snape walked up to stand beside Dumbledore.

"It was Professor Snape who was with me."

Harry's eyes snapped open and Snape was taken aback by the dead look in his eyes. Harry's mask had fallen.

"Harry," Snape said softly, "we know what happened to you and we both want to help. When you are well enough to leave here, you will be staying with me."

Harry wasn't able to hide the flicker of fear that passed through his eyes and Snape felt a surge of anger towards the Dursleys.

"You told the other teachers what happened. Madam Pomfrey told me." Harry croaked in a voice no louder than a whisper, and Snape silently cursed the nurse. He would've been told, but not just after he had woken up.

"I only told them that there was an incident, nothing else." Dumbledore reassured him in a calm voice.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over at this point. "This is a nourishment potion Harry." She said, clutching a further potion. Harry was still thinking about the other teachers, so without thinking, he said, "I ate two days ago."

As he was saying this, he realised what he had revealed, and closed his eyes as the others gasped.

"What do you mean, you ate two days ago." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"How often were you eating Harry?" Dumbledore said, with strained calm.

Harry took a deep breath, and said, "I was allowed to eat every three days while I was supervised writing the letters to the Order."

Dumbledore closed his own eyes, but Snape wondered about something and quietly asked, "What did you eat?"

Harry cringed and said, "Two pieces of bread and half a cup of water."

Silence followed this remark, then a muffled sob escaped the nurse, and he looked over to her to see her silently crying her eyes out.

As he noticed that Harry had seen, she wiped her tears away and gave him the potion.

Dumbledore turned to her and said, "Severus and I would like to talk to Harry alone."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and left for her office. When the door was closed, Dumbledore turned back to Harry and asked, "What happened at the Dursleys? We know the basics, but we need to know more about the actual incidents."

Harry looked away from them and stayed silent. He couldn't tell them how weak he was.

"Harry, please let us help. Please tell us." At the pleading note, Harry looked back, and Dumbledore saw the dead look in his eyes for the first time.

When Harry still refused to say anything, Dumbledore sighed and said, "If you won't tell us, then when do you want to see your friends? I know they are all desperate to see you again."

Harry panicked, and this showed in his voice, "No, I can't let them see me like this. I can't see them. Please don't tell them what happened."

At this point, Harry became so distressed that Madam Pomfrey came rushing out, and made both the men leave. As they walked down the corridor, Dumbledore looked at Snape and said, "You didn't have much to say Severus, what were you thinking?"

Looking ahead, Snape answered, "I was watching him to try and find more clues. Obviously what happened to him was worse than it looked in the room, but I'm not sure what happened. I think we should keep his friends away from him for just now, and try and talk to him tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree Severus, but what should I tell his friends and the other in the Order?"

"Tell them the same thing you told the staff." Snape answered as they parted. Snape went off to his quarters, which were, despite popular belief, on the first floor.

He decided to get out fresh clothes for Harry for the next day, so he went over to the boy's trunk, and was getting them out when a small, black book dropped onto the floor. His curiosity overcame him, as he picked up the book and opened the cover.

On the first page were the words, '6th Year'. This had to be Harry's diary. It could be the only way to find out what happened to him. Snape turned the page and started reading.

1st July

Sorry I was unable to write yesterday. I had to pack for the journey back to here, and as soon as I got back in the door, Uncle Vernon started again. Well, it wasn't too bad. He accused me of telling the group at the station to stop having a go at me. Then his anger overcame his fear of magic.

He threw me against the wall and did his usual. He kicked me all over, and broke my left arm. He only stopped when I started coughing up blood. Then I got chucked into the cupboard under the stairs. I got off easily yesterday. I'm so afraid of what I'll get the rest of the summer.

I can't believe it. I thought even Uncle Vernon was above this. I feel so unclean, and I can't even wash myself. It hurts so much, but I guess this will be the normal now. Do chores from dawn, make dinner, then get beaten up and raped at night.

He's right, I am worthless. How can I defeat Voldemort, when I can't even fight off a stupid muggle? My only purpose in life is to defeat him. It even said so in the prophecy. Either I will kill him, or he will kill me. Either a murderer or to be murdered.

I guess I deserve this anyway. As Umbridge said last year, I deserve to be punished. If I hadn't been born, my parents, Cedric and Sirius would all still be alive. My parents and Sirius died trying to protect me, and Cedric died just because he was near me.

I know what I've got to do now. I have to shut everyone out. Everyone who comes near me ends up dead.

Snape stopped reading, sickened. He couldn't believe that Harry had felt like this, and no one had noticed. There again, he was good at keeping the mask in place, and only now the mask had fallen could they see the real Harry. Not Harry Potter, not 'the Boy-who-lived', just Harry.

Snape knew he wouldn't be able to do this on his own. Harry would need someone of his own age who had been through a similar experience. He had just the person in mind. Now all he had to do was convince Dumbledore. He left the room, carrying the book which held all of Harry's torment.

HPHPHP

Walking into Dumbledore's office, he found the Headmaster with his head in his hands. He looked up as Snape closed the door behind him.

"Albus, I've found something which tells us what Harry went through." Snape said in a voice normally associated with visiting someone on their deathbed.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

"It's Harry's diary. I'd advise you to read it, though I'll warn you that it is horrible. Harry needs our help." Snape answered him, handing over the book.

Dumbledore skimmed through it, his face showing the horror and disgust that he felt as he read of the atrocities Vernon Dursley had committed against his own nephew.

"What can we do Severus?" Dumbledore asked weakly.

"I have an idea. Why don't we bring in someone of his own age who has gone through something similar? We need Draco here." Snape replied.

"You know the hatred between them. How could it work?" Dumbledore asked, astonished at the suggestion.

"This could be the thing that breaks down the barriers between them." Snape said. "Remember, I will be there at all times."

"Very well, if you think that it is best." Dumbledore said wearily, handing back the diary. He was worried about whether or not it would work.

"Remember, Draco held a similar mask to Harry's for many years." Snape said, as he walked out of the room to contact his godson.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know the drill. Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think Lupin would have died?

Chapter 4

Draco lay on his back, staring at the plain white ceiling above his head. He was thinking about all that had happened during the past few weeks.

Despite what he had said, he had been overjoyed when his father had been sent to Azkaban. He was free of the man who had made his whole life hell.

However, he was forced to keep his mask up, which was why he had challenged Potter at the end of term. It was expected of him.

Finally he had gotten back home, and, knowing that it wouldn't be long until his father got out, he had gone to tell his mother of the secret he had been keeping for most of his life.

She had been horrified to hear of the torment that his father had caused him. His father had beaten him as long as he could remember. He had quickly learned to just take it, keeping a supply of medicines hidden in his room.

His mother had broken down and confessed her secret. His father had been beating her for years as well. When he had been in a bad mood, good mood, or if he just felt like it. It was at that point she had decided that there was only one thing to do. Go to the Order for help.

Somehow, she had found Dumbledore, and insisted that she take the Unbreakable Vow that all she said about what had happened to them was the truth. She had told of what had happened to them both, and confessed her loyalty against Voldemort.

The Order had reluctantly agreed to take them in and give them protection. He was staying at the Headquarters now, and had glimpsed Granger and the Weasleys, but he still kept himself to himself. His mask fell when he was alone, and he preferred it.

He was brought back to the present by a knock on the door. Putting his mask back up, he go up and opened it. His mother stood on the other side, a letter in her hand. Draco stood back to allow her in, and closed the door.

"Draco, there has just been a letter delivered from your godfather. He needs your help. There is a boy around your age who has had a similar, but much worse, experience to you. He needs you to try to reach him. The two of you have met before, and Severus asks that if you do agree, you get rid of all judgements and prejudices."

Draco wondered who it was, and asked allowed, "Where are they?"

"At Hogwarts." She answered. "You'll get there by portkey."

Draco knew what the person must be going through, and said, "When do I go?"

Narcissa smiled sadly and replied, "Tomorrow, and you would be spending the rest of the holiday at Hogwarts."

Draco didn't want to be parted from his mother, after they had left all that he had ever known, but he felt like he needed to help this person."

"I'd better start packing then." He said, and she gave him a soft hug before leaving the room.

The teenager looked around at the room he had learned that the Weasley twins had once had. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought about their Portable Swamp and fireworks. He had thought them hilarious and wished that he could go to their shop. The smile fell, as he knew he couldn't, and he shrugged as he started to gather his belongings.

He stopped when he got to a small photograph. A tear fell on it as he looked at the happy, smiling girl beside him, dressed all in pink. Every day he thought of his little sister and how she had died. She had been two years younger than him and they had been so close. She lit up every room she went into, and was the kindest and gentlest person he had known.

They had been playing around on broomsticks to see how high they could go. She had been a hundred feet up when she slipped. He had been paralysed and could do nothing to stop it. Some nights he could still hear her screams in his head. That was what he saw whenever Dementors came near him.

With a huge effort, he cut off these thoughts, and placed the photo carefully in the trunk. When he had finished packing, he went back to his original activity of staring at the ceiling.

HPHPHP

The next morning, he did what he had done for the past two weeks and went down for breakfast before anyone else his age. They hadn't been told what had happened to them, but he still couldn't face them. He knew what he had done to them the past five years at school.

As normal, Mrs Weasley was already down getting breakfast, and smiled at him.

"Good morning dear. Bacon, egg and toast as normal?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs Weasley." Draco replied dutifully.

He tensed as the kitchen door opened again, but it was only Lupin. His eyes were filled with grief, and Draco remembered it had only been a couple of weeks since his best friend had died.

He gave Draco a shadow of a smile, which the blonde returned as Lupin sat down. He looked older and more tired than ever.

Once again the door opened, as Moody also entered and looked suspiciously at Draco. He still didn't trust him or his mother. The two men began talking in low voices, and Draco quickly ate and left to go back to his room.

He was just going up the stairs when he heard Granger and the female Weasley speaking to each other. The Slytherin in him took over, as he stopped to listen to them.

"...So Dumbledore said Harry wouldn't be coming here at all these holidays. He said something about an incident at Harry's home, but was deliberately evasive. He said he couldn't tell me more when I asked him what happened. All he said was that Harry was at Hogwarts and that we couldn't see him yet."

Draco heard someone coming down the stairs, so left the door and hid in the room with the Black family tree. He couldn't look at it. It was covered with 'family' that he hated. His father, Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus. So many who were up to their eyes in the dark arts that he hated.

When whoever it was had passed, he swiftly left that room, and returned to his room to think on what he had heard. It was too much of a coincidence. Potter was at Hogwarts and his friends weren't allowed to see him. He was going to Hogwarts to help someone who had been abused. It had to be Potter, but he still couldn't believe it. Potter was the last person he had thought it could be. There again, no one would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, had been abused.

Draco's thoughts stopped with his pacing. Hadn't Severus written that the situation was worse than his? He just couldn't imagine what had been worse, and was suddenly afraid to see what Potter looked like.

Narcissa came into the room and said, "It's time to go."

Draco nodded, and picked up his trunk. He pulled it along behind him as he once again went down the stairs. He was glad that he met no one on the way.

The only people in the kitchen now were Mrs Weasley, his cousin Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. They had been talking, but discontinued as he had come into the room. They were watching him as he was taken to the cracked mirror that would take him to Hogwarts.

He put a finger on it, still watching his mother, as a tear fell down her face. As it reached her mouth, he felt a pull from behind his navel, as he travelled towards the school.

He landed on his knees in the Headmaster's office, with both Professor Dumbledore and Severus watching. Severus stepped forward to pull his godson to his feet.

"Draco," he began, "as you know, you have been brought here to help someone who, like yourself, has been through a terrible experience. He has not told us anything specific, but we know what happened through other sources."

At this point, the two men looked at each other mysteriously, but he let it pass.

"I know who it is. It's Potter." He said in a voice that held no malice.

They looked shocked at the fact that he could know who it was, and he added, "I heard Granger and the Weasley girl talking about how he was at Hogwarts, and they weren't allowed to see him. I thought it was too much of a coincidence."

The men nodded, and Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry is asleep now, but you can still see him. This way, his appearance might not be as much of a shock when he is awake."

Draco was numb. _Well_, he thought, _he might as well get it over with._

The group walked out of the office and along to the hospital wing.

The saw no one as they made their way along the silent corridors. Draco thought it was eerie, when they were usually filled with people laughing and talking. When they reached the doors into the hospital wing, Severus turned to him and said, "You have to brace yourself Draco. He's in bad shape."

The doors were opened by a grim-faced Madam Pomfrey, who had been told of the situation. Immediately Draco saw Potter and stared.

He was nothing like the Potter he had known since first year. The Potter he knew was always surrounded by friends who were willing to help him out, always strong, and never gave up.

Lying in front of him was Harry. Not Potter, not a Gryffindor, just Harry. He was scarred all over, bandages almost completely covering his body, but Draco could still see how fragile he was. He was so thin he looked like a skeleton. Even through his bandages you could see his bones.

It was at this point that Draco knew he would do all he could to help Harry recover. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Even Draco was still getting over his mental scars.

Dumbledore turned to Draco and asked, "Will you work with us to help Harry?"

Straight away Draco answered, "Of course I'll do it."

Dumbledore gave a true smile for the first time in weeks, and continued, "In that case, during the summer, you will be staying with Severus. Harry will be joining you when he recovers enough to leave here."

With that, they gave Harry one last look as Madam Pomfrey came rushing over (A/N: Does she always rush everywhere?) with more potions, and left.

In the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore left them and the other two walked silently to Severus' quarters, where Draco's belongings had already been taken.

"Could I go to my room for now?" Draco asked Severus softly.

"Yes, of course." Severus replied. "It's the second door on your left."

Draco left Severus and made his way towards his room. Something made him stop, however, and as soon as Severus left to go to his office, Draco slipped through the first door. As he thought, it was going to be Harry's room. Nothing looked out of place until he noticed a small, black book on the top of Harry's trunk.

Grabbing it, he slipped back to his room. He sat down, and ended up opening it at the last entry. Taking a deep breath, Draco began to read.

17th July

I woke up screaming again last night. As usual, uncle Vernon came into the room, going on about waking him up, and beat me unconscious. At least when he does that I don't have to dream about the veil. If only he could do that earlier in the evening, instead of what he does.

When I was washing up, he took a carving knife out of the drawer and sharpening it. He smirked at me while he was doing it, and I know what is going to happen. This is it; tonight he's going to kill me.

I'll never see my friends again, but they'll be safer without me. At least now I won't have to try and avoid them at all times. I'll be with my parents and Sirius again, but I know they will hate me for causing their deaths. This is all I deserve.

I hear Uncle Vernon on the stairs. I'll write tomorrow, if I survive.

As Draco stared at those last few words, there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Potter – Harry – felt like this. It was worse than he had ever felt.

He flicked through the previous entries and found out why he felt like this. He knew he would do all he could, and maybe the two of them might even become friends. He knew it was a lot to ask, but maybe there was the slightest chance.

Hearing his godfather outside, he hid the diary under his pillow and got ready for bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of the real Harry, not the one he had known, and knew he would never see him in the same light again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: From now on, there is going to be some major OOCness, just to warn you.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I do own some chocolate biscuits, want one?

Chapter 5

When Harry awoke, he immediately knew that something was different. For one, he could now move, though it was agony to do so. Another was that he could sense someone sitting beside his bed.

Turning his head slowly, he came face-to-face with his enemy since first year, Draco Malfoy. '_This must be a dream.' _he thought, _'Malfoy couldn't be here.'_ He discreetly pinched himself, and when he felt pain, he realised that he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" he asked weakly, closing his eyes.

"I'm here to help you Harry." Draco replied in a quiet voice. He had seen the dead look in Harry's eyes. The same look he was losing. "Uncle Sev told me that he needed help with someone."

"Well, now that you've seen me, you can have a good laugh and tell your friends." Harry said in a resigned voice.

"I'm not going to do that Harry." Draco continued in a stronger voice. "I know what happened to you and I'm going to help you recover from it. I went through something similar to you with my father."

At this, Harry looked at Draco, really looked. Draco had let his mask fall, and Harry saw the same haunted look that he himself had, the small, scared boy who still lingered inside of him. He had only then registered that Draco had called him Harry.

Then Draco did something that surprised him. He held out his hand to Harry and said, "I know you refused my offer of friendship the first time, for good reason, but I want to extend that offer again. I thought that we could possibly become friends."

Harry thought about it, and Draco was afraid he was going to refuse, but then he held out his own heavily bandaged hand and Draco took it. Both knew they had a long way to go, but they were beginning to believe that everything might just turn out all right.

Draco started telling Harry what his father had done. How he had been beaten from a young age, how his father had always been careful to place glamours on him to stop anyone else from knowing. He then went on to say what had happened in the past few weeks.

Harry didn't say anything yet, but the two boys grew closer to each other, and were oblivious to anything else around them.

This included two Professors who watched and listened from the door. They were glad that this was working out, and knew that Draco was already starting to help Harry to heal.

They left when Harry became tired, and walked to the Headmaster's office.

"It seems like you were right Severus." Dumbledore said, peering at the other man.

"Yes, but I hope he doesn't find out about the newspapers." Severus replied referring to the headline in that morning's Daily Prophet. '_**Potter removed to Hogwarts School'.**_

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "I just don't know how long I can keep his friends away, and Remus is becoming frantic."

"We are doing all we can Albus." Snape said heavily. "All we can do now is try to speak to him, wait, and hope."

HPHPHP

When Harry fell asleep, Draco wandered off to the kitchens to get something to eat. As he walked though the portrait, Dobby came rushing over to him.

"Master Draco, sir, what are you doing here?"

Draco smiled at the hyperactive elf that had helped him whenever his father beat him. "Dobby, I'm here to help Uncle Sev with someone who has gone through something like I went through." He explained. "I'm going to be staying with Uncle Sev over the holiday. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get something to eat."

Dobby beamed at him, and food appeared with a few elves. As Draco left, Dobby said, "Feel free to visit any time, Master Draco."

Draco left the kitchens with a smile on his face, and wandered through the eerie corridors towards his summer quarters. He only had to dodge one teacher as he walked, and quickly got inside. Uncle Sev was not there, so he made his way to his room.

Sitting down at the desk, he stared at the food in front of him. It still hurt to tell anyone what had happened to him. At night, he still remembered the beating, how his father threatened him with 'accidents' if he ever told anyone.

Hearing a noise at the door, he turned to face his godfather.

"I'm proud of what you did today Draco." Snape said, and Draco was not surprised that he had been there.

"I just did what I had to, uncle Sev." Draco replied.

"It is still hard for you to talk about it, even with our talks." It was not a statement, but Draco still nodded his head in affirmative.

"Whenever I talk about it, I remember what happened, and I'm afraid of what will happen when he gets out." It felt good to tell someone what he had been worrying about.

"Draco, you know that Vince, Greg, Millie, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne are all loyal to you. They will stand by you against anyone. Keep them around you at all times and you will be fine."

Draco nodded, but he still felt apprehensive. Snape saw this, and gave the boy a hug.

"Thanks uncle Sev." Draco said as he pulled out of the embrace to get ready for bed.

"Remember, I'm always here for you." Snape said as he left the room.

HPHPHP

The following morning, Harry woke up to find Draco once again sitting beside his bed.

"Hey Draco." He said as he put his glasses on.

"Hey Harry, and call me Drake, all my friends do." Draco replied.

"OK Drake, I'll remember that." Harry said, before looking at his bedside table. There he saw his black book and paled.

"You know what happened, don't you?" he whispered, as Draco nodded. "Who else knows?"

"Only uncle Sev and Dumbledore know." Draco assured him.

Harry hung his head, and Draco said, "I'm sorry for being so horrible to you in the past. I knew what my father would do if he found out that I was nice to you."

At this, Draco shuddered, and Harry answered, "I forgive you Drake."

He looked at Harry with disbelieving eyes as Harry gave him a slight smile. Then he seemed to remember something and asked, "What about the other notebooks?"

Draco was puzzled, "No, I don't know about any other notebooks. I thought there was only this one."

Shaking his head, Harry drifted off to sleep, and Draco left to find his godfather. Finding him in his quarters, Draco sat next to him.

"Uncle Sev, I just found out from Harry that there is more than just the one notebook that was found."

Snape looked up from his book with interest, and realised what must be contained in those other books.

"Draco, I don't want you to read those books. You are still recovering yourself, and they could set your recovery back."

Draco readily agreed. If truth be told, he didn't think he could face reading more about what had happened to Harry.

"I promise I won't, uncle Sev." Draco replied, and left for his room.

Snape waited a while before going into Harry's room. He knew it was wrong to do this, but he needed to read one entry in particular.

Further down in the trunk, he found another black book with more blood stains on it. Snape opened the front cover, and was relieved to read '_5__th__ Year'_ on the first page.

He was careful to flick through it to find the right date, and when he had found it, he sat down on the bed to read.

27th March

There's more occlumency tonight. More times for Snape to break into my mind and leave me weak and ill. Hermione says it could be like the flu, it has to get worse to get better. I've had the worse, now I wish it would get better soon.

I can't believe what I've just seen. I saw Snape's memory of being tortured by my dad, just because Sirius was bored. I always believed the good things about my dad, and had no trouble disbelieving what Snape said about him, but now I see that Snape was right all along.

When people told me I was just like my dad, I always felt proud, but now I just feel empty. No one should have to suffer like Snape did.

I've heard my dad and Sirius being compared to the twins, but Fred and George wouldn't do something like that. What my dad did was just cruel.

Snape closed the book and put it back in the trunk. When he had pulled Harry from the pensieve, he had believed that Harry had been laughing at him. Though now he looked back on it, he hadn't seen Harry's face until he had turned him around. Then he had only seen terror. He knew now that he had expected to get beaten as his uncle would have done.

Walking out of the room, Snape thought it was time he saw Harry. Both he and Dumbledore had kept away from him to let Draco help, but they both knew that they would have to get involved soon.

Making sure Draco was asleep; Snape walked out of his quarters and made his way to the Headmaster's office. He was just about to knock on the door when Dumbledore said, "Enter."

"Albus," he said, walking into the office and looking at Dumbledore, "I think it is time for us to face Harry tomorrow. He needs to be familiar to our presence, which he won't be if we keep away from him."

Albus nodded. "I agree with you Severus. Tomorrow after lunch we will go and speak to our young friend. He will, after all, be spending a lot more time with you soon."

"When is he being let out of the hospital wing?" Severus asked.

"I talked to Madam Pomfrey, and she says in the next few days, though he must take it easy for a long time after that." Dumbledore said, the twinkle starting to appear back in his eyes.

Snape managed a smile. "Then we need to talk to him tomorrow."

Albus nodded and Snape left to return back to his quarters. Looking in on Draco, he saw that he was still fast asleep, and went to his own room to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do you think Teddy Lupin would have become an orphan if I owned Harry Potter?

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was waiting for my beta, who has computer problems. In compensation, I will put up three chapters today.

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Severus and Draco made their way to the Headmaster's Office. Standing beside the gargoyle, Dumbledore watched them as they made their way towards him.

"Good morning Severus, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said, as the other two nodded their greetings.

As they made their way to the hospital wing, the people in the paintings followed them, whispering to each other. Fortunately there were no portraits in the wing itself.

They had made sure to get up early to make sure that they saw no one on their way there.

Reaching the doors, Draco turned to the men and said, "I think I should talk to him first sir. He trusts me."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. Even before this, Harry's trust was hard enough to earn. Now it would be almost impossible.

Draco walked carefully over to Harry, who was already awake. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Harry, Uncle Sev and Dumbledore want to talk to you. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

Harry's eyes widened in fear, and he started shaking his head violently.

"I can't let them see me like this. They can't see me weak. What if they hurt me?"

"Harry." Draco replied in a sharp enough tone to stop Harry shaking his head. "Everyone is allowed to show weakness, even you. Remember I will be here the whole time. Would I let them anywhere near you if they were going to hurt you?"

Harry still looked unsure, so Draco continued, "Hogwarts, the last safe place. Remember."

In quoting what Harry had said the previous day, he reminded Harry that he was safe at Hogwarts, so he nodded.

Having been listening to the conversation, Snape and Dumbledore walked up to stand beside Draco. Harry started to panic, but he looked at Draco, who smiled at him, and he calmed down.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "why didn't you tell anyone about this? We could have helped."

Harry pondered whether or not to say anything, before, "I'm the boy-who-lived. I have the perfect life. I'm not supposed to ask for help."

A year ago, Snape would have said the same about the boy, but now he looked at Harry and spoke. "Harry, everyone has to ask for help at one point or another, even you. We could have gotten you away from the Dursleys sooner."

Harry thought about it for a minute before asking, "When will I get out of here?"

"You will get out tomorrow if you keep resting afterwards." Madam Pomfrey replied, as she hurried over with more potions for Harry to drink.

Harry's face brightened for a moment at the prospect of getting free of the hospital wing, before realising where he would be staying then, and fear replaced his smile. Seeing this, Draco stepped back up to him and said, "It's ok Harry, you'll be safe there. I'll be there as well."

In an attempt to take Harry's mind off of his future accommodation, Dumbledore asked, "When do you want your friends to visit? Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Remus are all desperate to see you."

Looking terrified of the prospect of having to face his friends, Harry thought his friends deserved to know the truth. He just didn't know how he would be able to face Remus when it was his fault that Sirius had died.

Sighing, he looked at those around his bed and said, "I think I can see them in a few days, if it is all right with you."

"I'll see if they can come for your birthday." Dumbledore declared brightly, the twinkle back in his eyes as he referred to the event the following week.

"Okay." Harry agreed. At least this would give him some time.

They stayed with Harry for a while, trying to get him to talk, but Harry said little. He was thinking of what his friends would say when they saw him. Unless he could hide the abuse, they would be horrifies. He would have to hide it.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey was back. Harry had been there enough times to know what most of the potions were. These included a pain relieving potion, nourishment potion, and something to get rid of the bruising.

Dumbledore stood up. "I have some things I must attend to, but I will be here tomorrow." He walked to the door, and then stopped. "Oh, and Harry, Draco, the exam results are being sent out tomorrow as well."

With that, he walked out, leaving the boys thinking. They had forgotten they still had to receive their results. They began to get nervous and commenced fiddling with the bedclothes. What if they didn't get the grades they needed?

Snape watched their expressions and said, "You will both be fine. You will get the grades you need."

Once he had said that, they voiced their fears out loud. Harry wondered about potions, while Draco was anxious about herbology and care of magical creatures. Harry had already resigned himself to failing history of magic and divination. He hated both subjects anyway, while Draco didn't think his DADA exam had gone well.

Snape smiled to himself as this went on. It was the most he had heard Harry speak since he had arrived there.

After going over every paper rigorously, Harry started to get tired, and the other two slipped off to get Harry's new room ready.

HPHPHP

Snape, Dumbledore and Draco met outside the hospital wing the next morning. Snape and Draco were apprehensive. Even though they got on well in the hospital wing, they didn't know how Harry would react inside Snape's rooms. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was as cheerful as ever.

They entered together, and noticed Harry staring into space, looking nervous. They all knew it was not just because of the results, which would be arriving soon.

As usual, Madam Pomfrey was rushing over with more potions for Harry to drink, as they approached his bedside. Their arrival shook Harry out of his stupor, and he quickly drank the potions. Once he had finished that, he managed some soup, the nurse drew the curtains around the bed, and Draco helped him to change.

It was awkward and clumsy, but eventually Harry was ready to leave. Taking the arm that Draco was holding out, he limped out of the hospital wing, diary clutched in his other hand. He had managed to write some more, but hadn't let anyone see it.

As he made his way through the school, Snape and Dumbledore watched him, making sure that he didn't stumble, and that they didn't meet anyone on their way there.

Progress was slow, but they eventually made it to Snape quarters on the first floor. This surprised Harry for a moment, before remembering from the Map that the other teachers also had their rooms here.

They got to Harry's door, opened it, and led Harry inside. The room was warm and comfortable. It was black, but Harry preferred it this way, it suited his mood. His trunk was at the foot of a four-poster bed, like what he had in his dorm, and he saw that Draco had put posters up on the walls. He recognised a couple of his own ones, the only ones he had, but a few were new. There included a couple of his favourite muggle bands such as My Chemical Romance, Evanescence and Paramore, but also a wizarding band he liked, The Dead Cauldrons. They dressed all in black robes, with dyed black hair, and played music very much like MCR.

"It's amazing." Harry exclaimed as he turned to the others. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said, relieved.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in Harry." Dumbledore said, taking out two identical envelopes from his robes. "Here you go boys." He turned and walked out.

Harry and Draco held the envelopes, feeling so nervous. They knew what was inside, and they both wanted and didn't want to open them at the same time.

"It would be better to just get it over with." Snape said softly, talking for the first time. He remembered receiving his OWL results and feeling the same. He had met up with Lily and they had opened them together. Lily had only just forgiven him for what he had said to her after the DADA exam.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, before they both walked over to the bed and sat opposite each other. Snape sat in a chair by the desk and waited.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his results.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs)

Pass Marks:O – Outstanding

E – Exceeds Expectations

A – Acceptable

Fail Marks:P – Poor

D – Dreadful

T – Troll

Mr Harry James Potter has received the following results.

Astronomy – A

Care of Magical Creatures – E

Charms – E

Defence Against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – P

Herbology – E

History of Magic – D

Potions – O

Transfiguration – O

Harry continued to stare at his results, he couldn't believe it. He had achieved the grades he needed. He had gotten an 'O' in potions! He had know that there was no way that he would pass history of magic or divination, but he didn't care about them. Harry was brought back by a voice beside him. "Want to swap?"

Looking at the blonde beside him, he smiled and nodded. Trading papers, he looked at Draco's results.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs)

Pass Marks:O – Outstanding

E – Exceeds Expectations

A – Acceptable

Fail Marks:P – Poor

D – Dreadful

T – Troll

Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved the following results.

Arithmancy – E

Astronomy – E

Care of Magical Creatures – A

Charms – E

Defence Against the Dark Arts – A

Herbology – E

History of Magic – D

Potions – O

Transfiguration – O

Smiling, Harry handed Draco back his results, before Snape asked if he could see both sets. Nervously, Harry handed his results to Snape. Once he had looked over both sets, Snape smiled at the two boys and said, "Well done, both of you."

Harry was shocked. Snape had never treated him this nice before, he had only seen him treat his Slytherins like this.

He was confused, but put it aside as Snape continued. "Now, which subjects will you be taking this year?"

He already knew which ones he would be taking, and slowly said, "Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration."

"You want to be an Auror." It was a statement, not a question, and Harry wondered how he knew.

As if reading his mind, Snape continued. "I happened to be going down that corridor when Professor McGonagall and that Umbridge woman were having their shouting match. You ran out of the room in the middle of it."

Harry looked down, remembering his disaster of a careers consultation. At least Umbridge wouldn't be back this year.

"Draco, do you know which subjects you will take yet?" Snape said, as Harry looked down.

"I'll take Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Herbology." Draco replied.

"If you are sure of your subjects, look at the other piece of paper in the envelope and fill it out." He said, before standing up and exiting the room.

As the door closed behind him, babble broke out between the two teenagers, as they discussed the subjects. They finally decided and filled out the form that they hadn't previously noticed. With that done, they also departed for the living room. There they found Snape sitting on a squashy sofa, reading. As the boys reached him, he closed the book and said, "Ready for lunch? You can give Professor Dumbledore your forms then."

Looking at his watch, Harry realised that it was indeed lunchtime, and this was confirmed as both his and Draco's stomachs grumbled.

"I take that as a yes."

The three walked down to the Great Hall, where they found Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore already there and eating. The teenagers reached the Headmaster and handed him their forms, before sitting down beside Snape to eat. Lunch was uneventful, but the adults made sure to include the boys in their conversations, as if this was a normal occurrence.

After lunch, they made their way back to the rooms and the boys started the summer projects that Snape had given them to keep them busy. As he turned to leave them, Snape turned to Harry and said, "In private Harry, you can call me Severus."

Harry started in amazement, but nodded. He never expected any of this, and didn't believe he deserved it. The Dursleys had called him a worthless freak for years, and he didn't believe that they could call him that for as long as they did unless it was true.

With that thought, they started to work, often talking and helping each other out when they were struggling. Harry stopped thinking about the Dursleys and enjoyed being with a friend.

A few weeks ago, he would have laughed if someone had told him that he would be friends with Draco Malfoy.

(A/N): I wrote this chapter as I received my exam results, so those were my feelings as well when I received them. I both wanted to know what I got, and didn't want to know what I got.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

A/N: And here is the second chapter for today. I hope you like it and suggestions are as always welcome.

**Chapter 7**

As the two teenagers were working, Snape and Dumbledore met up and were getting ready to go to No 4 Privet Drive.

They walked silently towards the gates, beyond which they could disapperate. Both fixed on the anger they felt for the three Dursleys.

Apparating, they had reached the park that Harry had normally spent his nights after he had woken up. Snape looked at the swings, thinking of a long ago time in another park. Of two sisters, one now dead, the other they were about to face. This hardened his resolve and they set off towards Magnolia Crescent.

There they met up with Mrs Figg, who had heard what had happened and wanted revenge for the poor boy she had looked after from time to time.

Marching off at a steady pace, they soon reached the house that they wanted. Their hatred was so palpable that the door opened as they approached. They went in to face three furious Dursleys, who had entered the hall as the door opened. Their expressions turned to terror as they looked on the three facing them.

Dudley tried to run, but was pulled back, as if on an invisible rope. They were frozen to the floor, petrified as Snape turned to Petunia and asked in a low voice, "How could you have done this to your own nephew? I know you and Lily were close before Hogwarts. How could you have done this to her son?"

The only answer she gave was to whimper and look at the ground. Knowing he could kill them by just lifting his wand gave him a deep sense of satisfaction, but he also knew that however they had treated Harry, they were his only family, and their deaths would hurt him.

Dumbledore stepped forward, fire flowing through his eyes instead of their normal twinkle, and the Dursleys cowered.

"As punishment for what you have done, you will be handed over to the muggle authorities with the evidence we have gathered. We will also make sure that you never forget the atrocities you have committed against Harry."

With that, he lifted his wand and performed an immensely complicated spell. There was a scream from Petunia as she was forced to remember everything she had done to Harry. Partially satisfied, they made their way out of the house, and Dumbledore said, "I'll just get off to see Arthur. He'll sort out the muggle authorities."

This was referring to Mr Weasley's recent promotion to Head of the Muggle Liason Office.

The others dipped their heads in acknowledgement as he left, and Snape followed Mrs Figg back to her house. They were still too angry to make idle conversation.

Snape said a curt, "Thank you", to Mrs Figg as he stepped into the fireplace and used floo powder to return to his quarters.

He briefly looked in on the boys before walking to a concealed room, used for getting rid of his anger. Around the walls, blackened targets revealed the evidence of previous occasions he had come here.

Taking off his cloak, he started firing spells at them, letting his anger flow through his magic. As he calmed down, he collected his cloak, and re-entered the living room. There he found the note from Albus, letting him know that he had spoken to Mr Weasley, and things were already in motion. Snape was glad of this, the sooner it was done, the sooner Harry would face them and get past it.

HPHPHP

The following week passed quickly for Harry. He spent time with Drake and Severus. He still found it hard to talk about what had happened, but he was starting to open up to them. They had learned about Harry as a person. They had found out about how he had almost been sorted into Slytherin in his first year, his like and dislikes, and his opinions. Harry's trust in them had also come in the form of Harry telling them the complete words of the prophecy. This meant a lot to them, as they knew that this meant that Harry really trusted them.

Finally the day of Harry's birthday came. He didn't think of it as anything special, the Dursleys had always deliberately ignored it, and to him it was just another day.

The others had a different idea, though. Harry was woken up that morning by a smiling Drake, who shouted, "Happy Birthday!" at him, before shoving his present at him. At this, Harry had to laugh. This was the most carefree he had ever seen Drake.

Taking the present, he ripped off the paper to find a new broomstick servicing kit and a book on the most famous quidditch players to have lived. He was speechless but he managed to say a huge thank you, and Drake left him to get dressed.

He walked out into the living room, to another, "Happy Birthday." from a smiling Snape. He was a lot more dignified than drake had been, and handed his gift to Harry.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Harry tore the paper off to reveal new robes of red, green, blue and black. He loved them immediately and gave a startled Snape a hug, which he surprisingly returned.

Feeling awkward, they quickly let go, and the group made their way to the Great Hall, where he received another round of "Happy Birthday." and a mound of presents.

From Hagrid, he received his own magical camera, Dumbledore gave him a foe glass within a folded pair of socks, and even McGonagall gave him a quill that never broke. Harry was beaming through breakfast, even though the day before, the teachers had somehow learned what had happened to him. For now, nothing could bother him.

After breakfast, he received another gift. This gift from Madam Pomfrey, as she gave him a clean bill of health. Harry was ecstatic about this. Now they could all play quidditch, which he had been banned from playing before. Professor Dumbledore had seen to it that he had gotten his broom back after they had come back from the ministry, and the ban from Umbridge had been lifted.

Drake and Harry went straight from the hospital wing to their rooms to finish tidying everything up before Harry's friends arrived. Drake was nervous at the prospect. He knew that they wouldn't be at all happy to see him here. He also had a secret that he thought Harry should know. The thing was, in telling Harry, he might lose him as a friend.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into Harry's room. It wasn't immaculate, but it was tidy enough, and Harry was just finishing putting things away.

"Harry," Draco began, "I need to tell you something."

Harry turned to face Draco, looking puzzled, and put down the things in his arms to listen to him.

"Harry, I'm gay. Blaise and I have been going out for a year." Draco said, not looking into Harry's eyes. He didn't want to see the disgust he thought he would see there.

Harry was shocked as he looked at Draco, but he wondered about something.

"I thought you were going out with Parkinson." Harry said out loud, as he thought of the girl who was always around Drake, who Drake kept his arm around.

"Pansy's my best friend. We both knew what my father would do if he found out I was gay, so she agreed to be a cover for us." Draco replied. He finally looked up at Harry and instead of disgust he saw only surprise and acceptance.

Draco thought Harry was ready to learn more about Slytherin.

"Harry, I think that you should know more about Slytherin as a whole. To those in the house, it is more of a family than just a house. We look out for each other as the rest of the houses hate us. Most of us have known some form of abuse or neglect from our parents, so can understand each other and help wherever we can. To us, Hogwarts is more of a home than where our parents live."

He paused, still watching Harry, who nodded his understanding of what Draco was saying.

"When school starts back up," Draco continued, "I want you to become an honorary Slytherin. I'll give you our password and you can come and see me whenever you want to."

"But what about the fact of the other Slytherins wanting to kill me?" Harry asked.

"It's a face we have to keep up in public for our parents." Draco explained. "Inside the house, as an honorary slytherin, they'll welcome you. I know that Blaise, Pansy, Millie, Greg and Vince are loyal to me, not You-Know-Who. We'll look after you, not only in slytherin, but anywhere. Will you agree to become one?"

Harry thought about it. He couldn't tell what his gryffindor friends would say, apart from Neville, but slytherin sounded so nice. A proper home with friends.

"Yeah, I'd like that Drake, thanks."

Draco smiled and nodded. He hadn't lost his newest friend after all.

There was a noise at the door, and Severus stood there to collect them for the party.

HPHPHP

He stood there on his own at the doors to the Great Hall, Severus and Draco having disappeared. He had just opened the doors, when he was almost knocked over by a mane of brown, bushy hair. There were shouts of "Happy Birthday!" from around the room as Hermione released Harry from the chokehold she had him in.

When he was finally able to look around, he saw Remus, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco and Mrs Figg. Harry smiled through the mask he had put back up. The mask that wouldn't let anyone see him weak.

Instead of the normal house tables, a huge circular table covered the floor. It was full with food, and this took precedence as the party got underway. Dumbledore waved his wand and music filled the air. A mixture of old and new, magical and muggle.

Everyone grabbed a seat and sat down. On one side of Harry was Hermione and on the other, Ron. He was a bit anxious about this, until he noticed Draco sitting close enough to keep an eye on him.

Harry thought that the party continued extremely well, with him not becoming too anxious, even though he was surrounded by a lot of people for a prolonged period of time. Draco and Severus had been keeping an eye on him the whole time, which comforted him. There again, there had been a moment where Ron had faced Draco and demanded to know why he was there. This had earned him a clip round the ear by Mrs Weasley, which had shut him up.

"Harry." He heard a voice calling from behind, and he turned slowly, fearing the distrust and resentment he believed he would see in Remus' eyes. However, to his surprise, there was only love when he spoke.

"Dumbledore convinced the school governors to let me come back here to teach, so I'll be here to teach DADA again." Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder."

It was the first contact, apart from Hermione's flying hug; he had had since the Dursleys, so he couldn't stop himself from flinching. Remus took his hand from Harry's shoulder, looking concerned, and Harry scarpered. That touch had re-opened memories he had been trying to bury, and he started panicking.

Draco, who had seen the whole incident, managed to coax Harry out of the hall through a side door. No one noticed except Severus and Remus. Severus managed to stop Remus from following them and went to tell Dumbledore what had happened.

"Everyone," Dumbledore began, addressing the hall, "I'm afraid that Harry was feeling tired, and has gone back to his sleeping quarters."

They all took this as a notice that the party was over, except Remus. He was still concerned about Harry, putting his reaction, his removal from the Dursleys, and Draco's presence together. As he realised what had happened, he put his head in his hands. How could he have not noticed? He had helped someone in the same position as Harry when he was at school, so he should have seen the signs.

"Remus." A voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Dumbledore.

"How could I have not noticed what was happening Albus? Sirius told me to look after him if something happened, and I failed to do that." Remus said, as Dumbledore stepped closer.

"I've been feeling the same way. But we must see that Harry is so accustomed to keeping it to himself. And you haven't had to deal with this issue before. You couldn't know what to look for."

At this last part, Remus looked uncomfortable, and Dumbledore looked over his glasses at him.

"I have a confession to make." Lupin began. "No one was ever supposed to know about this, but I think it needs to be told now."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"At the end of every holiday Sirius came back to school with mysterious marks and bruises. In second year, I confronted him about them, and to begin with, he wouldn't tell me. However, I eventually persuaded him to speak, and he confessed that ever since he was a kid, he had gone against his parents' ideals. They used to beat him for it, while Regulus watched. He never let anyone else know, not even James."

Dumbledore stood there flabbergasted. He would never have expected this to have happened to Sirius. And for him to not even let James know...

He was saved from commenting by the reappearance of Severus from through a discrete door.

"Harry's been given a Calming Draught and is now with Draco." He said in general, before looking directly at Lupin. "As it is obvious that you are now aware some of what has happened to him, I suppose that it is all right for you to come with us to see him. However, you are _not_ allowed to ask him what happened. And don't make any sudden movements."

Snape walked over to the table where the presents had been left, and levitated some of them, before leaving through the door he had appeared through. Lupin and Dumbledore followed suit, and they soon arrived at Snape's quarters. Snape whispered the password, and the three silently entered.

Draco was sat on one of the sofas, softly talking to Harry, who was curled up in the corner of the same sofa, looking much younger than his sixteen years. Both looked up as they entered, and Harry's eyes widened as he took in the amount of presents. But then his eyes went to one of these adults, and Lupin saw the fear in them as they looked at him.

Lupin smiled, before lowering the presents down beside Harry for him to open. One more look showed him that the fear was diminished from his eyes, and a real smile was on his face. By this time, the other presents had also been set down, and everyone waited to see what Harry had received.

The first one was from Hermione. Inside was what looked like a muggle music player with headphones. However, as Hermione's note said, it was a magical one that would work anywhere and off of magic. She already had his favourite bands such as the Dark Cauldrons, My Chemical Romance and Evanescence. In the same note, she had also said that she didn't know why he liked these bands, but there were shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade where he could get more songs, both muggle and magical.

Ron and Ginny had come together to get him Defence Against the Dark Arts books, and Fred and George had sent him a large box of their newest jokes, and the asked him if he would consider becoming an official partner of them. The Order, including Remus and Dumbledore, had clubbed together to get Harry his own pensieve.

There were more presents from his other friends, and once they were all opened, he looked back at everyone. He was overwhelmed by all that he had gotten. He couldn't help it, he grinned.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about what had been going on in the past week, using the presents that Harry had received, and generally not doing very much.

All too soon, it was time for dinner. He lagged behind everyone as the group made their way to Great Hall to eat. The other teachers were already there, and welcomed them as they entered, and throughout the evening, Harry's departure was never mentioned, which he was grateful for.

After dinner, Lupin left Severus, Draco and Harry for the quarters the house elves had set up for him. He would be staying there for the remainder of the summer.

When they got to their own quarters, Harry left the others in the living room, got out one of the books, and started reading. He continued with this as it got later, and it was like this that Severus found him he was going to his own room for the night. He took the book from Harry's hands, got him ready for bed, and made sure he was in bed, before retreating out the room.

A/N: Sorry for the end, it sounds so sappy and out of character for Snape, but I think it needs to be done for later in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think Sirius would have gone through the veil?

A/N: I'm sorry for what is going to happen in this chapter, but in my defence, the characters took this story away from my control, so I didn't know it was going to happen until it was on paper.

Chapter 8

The next morning, Severus was woken by a letter, which dropped onto his face. Grumbling, he snatched at the letter and sat up, thoroughly annoyed. When he looked, the time was 6am, and his grumbling turned to outright cursing, as he ripped open the envelope.

As he read the letter, the cursing stopped, and a smile crept onto his face. The Dursleys' trials were to be held on 25th August. Harry would need to attend, but both he and Draco were allowed to be there.

Severus, knowing he would not get back to sleep that night, dressed and went to get some coffee. He sat down with a large stack of parchment, a few quills, and of course, his coffee, before starting to make his lesson plans for the following year.

Two hours later, there was a sound from the boys' rooms, and Severus put his partly done lesson plan in a locked drawer.

Harry and Draco made their way out of their rooms together, yawning. They shuffled off to the Great Hall, still tired.

When they reached the table, they began talking, and Severus turned to the two teens.

"I'm letting you both off work today." He said, as they stared at him. "Why don't you go out flying this morning, then in the afternoon, if you wanted, you could help me with the potions I'm brewing."

Huge smiles broke out, and they readily agreed. They couldn't wait to be back in the air.

Breakfast seemed to crawl by after that as they waited to be let loose. Finally it was over, and both teenagers practically ran from the hall to collect the brooms. The Potions master managed to catch Dumbledore's eye and the older man nodded. They walked briskly to the Headmaster's office.

"I take it that you have received the letter." Dumbledore began. "Have you told Harry yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to say something to him this afternoon, but I wanted to know what charges are being brought against them, and how long it is expected that they will get." Severus replied.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Vernon Dursley is charged with GBH, neglect and attempted murder. Petunia Dursley is charged with neglect, and Dudley Dursley is charged with GBH. Mr Dursley should get 15 years with a chance of parole after 10, Mrs Dursley should get 5 years with a chance of parole after 2 years, and Dudley Dursley should get 2 years with a chance of parole after 6 months."

"That's nowhere near as long as they should get." Severus said bitterly, and Dumbledore made a small noise in agreement.

"On a separate matter, have you noticed any changes in Harry's appearance today?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Severus answered. "Should I?"

"Not necessarily." Dumbledore conceded. "But keep an eye on his appearance over the coming month."

There was a note of finality in his voice, which told Severus that he was dismissed. Deciding that he would go and watch the boys, he left the castle and walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. There he found Draco and Harry racing each other and genuinely laughing. He could truthfully say that this was the happiest he had seen them all summer.

Sitting invisible in the stands, he watched them get the Quidditch crate, and start playing chaser against each other. One would be keeper, and try and stop the other from scoring. Neither was a brilliant keeper, but both would make fair chasers. Next they used one of the bludgers to test each other's reflexes. One would hit the bludger towards the other would have to dodge the metal ball. Both were brilliant at dodging, but Harry was the better beater.

Finally, near lunchtime, they took out the snitch. One would let off the snitch, and then they gave it a minute before going after it. There was no denying that Harry was the better seeker, but there was no rivalry any more. They were just enjoying playing Quidditch.

Severus had a surprise for both of them, but they would have to wait a couple of days until the official Hogwarts letters came out.

Realising the time, Severus called them down to lunch, and as Harry landed, he noticed as the sun hit his hair, it had a reddish tinge and shone just like Lily's. This intrigued him as he continued to watch, and he realised that Harry's hair was darker, and not as unruly as it had been. In fact, it looked more like his, he saw in horror, as he thought back to almost 17 years ago.

!FLASHBACK!

A much younger Severus Snape was sitting alone, a potions book in his hands. He had just passed his potion's mastery, and still couldn't believe it.

There was a knock at the door, and he looked up, wondering who it was. He wasn't expecting anyone, especially this late at night, but he got up anyway.

Opening the front door, he saw his best friend, Lily, standing there in floods of tears. She stepped in, and he put his arms around her. Magically closing the door, he gently led her to his front room, his arm still around her shoulders.

Lily managed to calm down enough to stop crying, and a few minutes later, she choked out, "I found out that James has been having an affair."

With that, she started to cry again, and Severus' anger towards James Potter grew. They had been married less than a year, and although he hated Potter, he had never believed that he would do this to Lily.

He strode over to his alcohol cabinet and got out a large bottle and two glasses. Pouring one out for each of them, Lily downed hers in one. Deciding to follow her example, Severus did the same and topped up their glasses.

This continued for a few bottles, until neither could think straight. Severus looked over at Lily, and they drew closer together, before their lips touched.

!END OF FLASHBACK!

Severus never remembered what happened after that, but he woke up with the mother-of-all hangovers, and Lily in bed beside him.

Both had woken up and realised what must have happened at the same time. They had jumped up and gone on about how it had been a mistake, and should never have happened. Lily rushed out of the house, and he hadn't seen her for months afterwards.

The next time he had seen her, she was heavily pregnant, but she hadn't said anything, so he had assumed it was Potter's. They had met up as friends a couple of times after that, before she had had to go into hiding. Severus had never seen her alive again.

The first time he had seen Harry was in first-year, and he looked so much like James Potter, that Severus had seen this as proof of who his father was. Severus had hated Harry not for what Potter and his friends had done to him at school, but because he had represented losing Lily forever. How much could a few seconds turn your world upside-down?

By this time, they had entered the Great Hall, and Severus gave his best death-glare to the Headmaster, who in turn gave him a knowing smile.

Severus was silent throughout lunch as he thought through everything. Why hadn't Lily said anything? Had Potter known? Why did Harry look like Potter? What would happen now? Severus knew he would have to talk to the Headmaster, but he would be brewing potions with the teens this afternoon. It would have to wait until they had gone to bed.

After lunch, the group of three made their way down to the dungeons and set up to make potions. To his surprise, Harry was brilliant at potions, even better than Draco, so he asked, "Harry, how is it that in class you couldn't brew the potions, yet now you're excelling at it?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "From the time I started potions, you were always waiting for me to make a mistake, and so in the end I stopped bothering. I knew I needed to get into NEWT potions to become an auror, so I spent my free time studying and brewing potions in the Room of Requirement before the exams."

Severus was about to contest what Harry had said about him, but he realised that Harry was right. He had made up things wrong about Harry's potions.

"I'm sorry for all I have done to you during the past five years." He said.

"It's ok Severus." Harry replied.

The time passed quickly as they had a lot of fun, but Severus' thoughts were not on what was going on, so he didn't mention the trial. Soon, however, Professor McGonagall came to take them to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner was another quiet affair and they were quickly on their way back to the rooms. Both of the younger wizards were exhausted from the days' exertions, going straight to bed. When Severus was sure that they were indeed asleep, he swiftly walked to the Headmaster's office. Knocking, he entered to see Dumbledore looking at him from his desk, as if he expected him.

"I assume from your expression at lunch that you have worked out that Harry is your son." Dumbledore began.

"Yes," Severus said through gritted teeth, "but how do you know?"

"Lily was worried about what would happen if she died. She needed to tell someone, so she told me one time that I was over there, while they were in hiding. James was upstairs with Harry. He never knew that Harry was not his son. She told me to give you these letters when his appearance started changing, around his sixteenth birthday."

As he had been speaking, he had left his chair and reached behind the portrait of Armado Dippet, taking out two letters. Snape's heart gave a lurch, as he recognised Lily's writing on the envelopes. One addressed to him, the other to Harry.

He took both letters, and exited the office. As he glided back down to his quarters, he thought of how much the information in these letters would change both his, and Harry's lives. Going into Harry's room, he left the letter on the table beside his bed, on which his glasses and wand were sitting.

Returning to the front room, he just looked at the letter for a long time, before deciding that he would actually have to open it.

My Dearest Severus

I'm writing this letter, hoping that you will never read it. If you are, it means that I have died with only telling Dumbledore the truth. I'm so sorry for never having told you in person.

After the night we spent together, I fell pregnant. When we met up later, you never said anything, so you obviously thought it was James'. I was too scared to tell you the truth, and that it was yours.

James never knew it wasn't his. When Harry was born, I put strong charms on him to look like James. These charms won't last forever though. They will start to fall on his sixteenth birthday and will be completely gone within the following month.

If we are dead, then Harry will be living with either Sirius or my sister. If it is my sister, you need to get him away from there. No matter how close we were before Hogwarts, while I was at school, so started changing and hating magic, and anyone with anything to do with it.

No matter where he lives now, you need to find him. Harry needs a dad Sev, he needs you. Please look after him.

I'm so sorry and I hope that one day you will find it in you to forgive me.

All my love

Lily

As Severus read the letter, he allowed the tears he had not allowed to fall in the past 17 years. He had a son, and of course he forgave Lily. Tomorrow though, he'd have to face Harry, as well as the possibility that Harry might reject him. He knew that if Harry rejected him, it would hurt, but he would get over it.

If someone had told him a month ago that he would come to really care about Harry, he would have cursed them into something small and slimy, but he had. Now he knew he had a son. He wanted to protect and help him.

Looking at the time, he decided that he wouldn't waste time worrying about it. He would know one way or the other tomorrow, so with that, he would get as much sleep as he could for the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Am I a middle-aged, blonde woman? Of course not, I'm an almost 18 year old, brown-haired student from Scotland. Therefore, Harry Potter obviously does not belong to me.

A/N: I hope you liked your combined Christmas/New Years present of 3 chappies. This chapter is short and I have not written chapter 10 yet, but I will do my best to keep going. Oh, and I have not abandoned my other stories, I just have major writer's block.

Chapter 9

The darkness crept back slowly for Harry Potter the next morning as he woke up. He reached out for his glasses, and his hand fell on an envelope. Intrigued, he sat up and put on his glasses, before picking up the offending item and staring at it. The green, loopy writing on the front looked slightly familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Cautiously he turned it over and opened it, taking out the sheet of parchment.

My Dearest Harry,

I'm writing this while you are in my crib beside me with the deepest wish that you will never have to read it. But as you are, it means that I am dead before you turn 16. I'm so sorry that I'll never see you grow up to be an adult.

Harry, there is something that you need to know. James is not your father, though he doesn't know it. Your father is a man named Severus Snape. We dated at school, but broke up near the end of our 5th year. Afterwards, we remained friends, but I still loved him. Convincing myself that no more could go on between us, I started dating James in 7th year and we eventually married.

One day, less than a year after we married, I discovered that James had been having an affair, and I ran to my best friend, Severus. We ended up having too much to drink that night.

Shortly afterwards, I found out that I was pregnant with you, but I only told Albus Dumbledore the truth. James and Severus don't know, but if he is still alive, Severus will also be receiving a letter, explaining.

He is a spy for the light at the time I am writing this, so I am unsure whether or not he will still be alive while you are reading. If he is though, look for him. You need a dad, and Severus needs you. He locks himself off from everyone to stop himself from getting hurt.

You might have realised that the way you are looking is changing, and also wondering why you looked like James. When you were born, I cast a powerful charm on you to make you look like James. However, the charm isn't permanent, and will start to fall on your 16th birthday. It will take about a month to completely wear off. After that, you will look how you were always supposed to look. I'll just tell you that fortunately you do not have your father's nose.

It is my dear hope that while you are reading this, you are living with Sirius. When you were born, it was difficult to see who loved you more, James or Sirius. He will look after you well.

However, if our plans have gone wrong and you are living with my sister, then I am so sorry. I know how much she hates magic and Vernon even more so. Don't let them get to you though, Harry. There will always be people who love and care about you. Remember that I will always be there with you.

I love you with all my heart.

Your mum

Lily

Harry continued staring at the precious letter, tears flowing freely but silently down his face. The first ones he had let fall in a long time. He faintly heard the door open, but ignored it until he felt two people sit down on either side of him.

He looked up, and Sev...no, his father, put his arm around his shoulders. For the first time ever, he didn't shy away, but leant into the hug, tears streaming down his face.

The three of them sat there for a long time, until Harry's sobs faded.

Severus tried to lighten the mood, "I guess that you read the letter then."

This made Harry give a tiny smile, but they all jumped as they heard a knock on Harry's door, and Dumbledore walked in. He smiled as he saw them, and they got up together to go to the Great Hall.

Both Harry and Severus were quiet at breakfast as both wondered what would happen now.

After breakfast, Dumbledore gestured to them and the four made their way to his office. As they sat down, Dumbledore started.

"You have both obviously read your letters." He started, and Draco looked curiously at his newest friend and godfather. He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what.

Severus noticed Draco's expression and said, "Harry and I have received letters from Harry's mum, Lily, through Professor Dumbledore. In it, she explained that I am Harry's father, not James Potter."

Draco stared at them all in disbelief, and Harry gave a small smile. He himself could hardly believe it, and was scared with what would happen now.

As if he knew what Harry, and probably Severus, was thinking, Dumbledore continued. "Now we have to think about what will happen next. As you know Harry, your appearance will change until you no longer look anything like James Potter. You have three choices of what to do. You can either stay as Harry and announce that you are Severus' son, change your identity and announce that you are Severus' son, or we can use a weaker charm to make you look as you did, and keep it quiet that you are Severus' son. Personally, I think that the safest option is the third one, but the decision is up to you."

Harry looked down and thought at it. With the first two options, he would lose most of his friends and Severus would be in danger from Voldemort. Severus had already told him that the children of Deatheaters got marked on their 17th birthday, or as close to that as possible. Those who refused to let their children be marked were killed. The third option seemed the best, and when he voiced his opinion, the other three seemed to agree with him.

"Well then, I will have to put on these charms every two weeks." Dumbledore stated. "When school starts up again, I think you should keep your room in Severus' quarters, in case you need to get away from Gryffindor Tower."

Severus and Harry nodded. Draco, Severus and Harry needed to talk about this alone, so Dumbledore wished them a good day, as they left.

"Harry, Draco, I know that this is a lot to take in. You can both always come to me to talk, and you are always welcome here." Severus said.

At this, Draco turned to Harry and exclaimed, "This is brilliant Harry. We're kind of brothers now. I always wanted a brother, it got lonely by myself."

Smiling at these statements, Harry thought about how he had spent his life being lonely. With two simple letters, he had gone from that to having a father and a brother.

The group spent the rest of the day talking together. Severus told them stories about Lily. What she had been like with her fiery temper, and what kind of things she had liked. He realised how much Harry was like Lily.

HPSSHPSS

That night, Harry was woken by an intense pain from his scar, and the knowledge that what he had seen had been a vision.

There had been a dark room full of deatheaters. Voldemort could smell their fear, and it excited him. He heard reports from each of the deatheaters present, until he turned to the last in the circle and asked, "Severus, have you managed to produce all the potions I have asked of you?"

Harry felt a jolt as he looked at his father in the black robes and white mask of a deatheater. To know he was a spy was one thing, but to actually see him made it so much more real.

"My Lord, I am sorry that I have not. That bumbling old fool has been keeping me busy. I believe that he is starting to suspect that I am not working for him."

"I think that you are starting to become lax Severus." Voldemort said in a dangerously low hiss. "This is your punishment for your failures."

With that, Harry had to watch his father being put under the cruciatus curse for an incredibly long time. That had been what caused the agonising pain in his scar, and made him wake up.

Harry jumped up and pounded on Draco's door. Almost instantly, Draco opened the door.

"He's at a meeting ad hurt, isn't he." Was all he said, and Harry nodded numbly.

Draco led him to Dumbledore's office, and knocked on the door before entering. Dumbledore was sat in his chair by the desk, but looked up as the two boys entered.

"Professor," Harry began shakily as the Headmaster indicated to the seats opposite, and they sat down. "I saw the meeting. Voldemort asked dad if he had the potions ready, and when he said he didn't, he was put under the cruciatus curse for so long. That's when I woke up."

"Let's go and wait for his return." Dumbledore answered calmly, and led the two distraught teens out to just beyond the wards.

Ten minutes later, Severus appeared in front of them, and the boys rushed forward to stop him from falling. He was exhausted, with cuts all over his body, and he was trembling from the after-effects of the unforgivable curse, which he had been under.

"Get him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore ordered swiftly, the twinkle no longer in his eyes.

Between the two of them, they managed to half-drag half-carry the man to the hospital wing, as Dumbledore went to fetch Madam Pomfrey, who was there almost immediately.

As she got to work, the two boys watched her, fear evident of their faces. Dumbledore stood beside them, and the group held vigil over the man who was being looked over by the nurse.

Half an hour later, she turned to them, looking close to collapse and said, "He'll be ok, but he'll have to stay here for a few days."

Now knowing what would happen, Dumbledore took the boys back to their quarters and gave them the Dreamless Sleep potions that Madam Pomfrey had slipped him. The two deserved to have an undisturbed sleep. They were going to need it to face the challenges that were to come.


End file.
